


tear in my heart

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: (and they’re totally gay!), Boyfriends, But mostly fluff!, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting, The City at Night, Yearning, night ride, orange DJ sparkling and vampire are slight mentions, request, winter-themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: Kiwi and Lemon go out to the city late at night. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Kiwi Biker Cookie & Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallyverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallyverse/gifts).



Kiwi stepped onto the pavement, boots clicking against cold concrete. The stars really shone through tonight, even through distant city lights. Never expected much out of a night like this. 

Plot twist: He was about to have the ride of his life.

Going in something fancier than he was comfortable with, but still keeping his signature casual looks, he wore a sap green parka with white buttercream fluff on the interior, making for an awfully cozy jacket, topped with a crimson scarf. Snow boots for the slush crunching beneath him, and cuffed jeans. He didn't mind the cold too much, would definitely take blazing hot summer over any cold day, though.

The bitter frost bit at his skin, hot breath pouring into the air like fog as he made his way to the garage.

He's doing this for Lem.

You do this for him, the sentence repeated in his mind.

The garage was empty this late at night, almost like one of those surreal abandoned photos you'd find on the internet for aesthetics. Icicles hung on the grey slate roofing the place, Kiwis steps echoing as he went by. Finally, he took sight of his motorcycle nearby, covered with a tarp.

Four velcro straps and a dramatic pull later, he revealed his mint-condition motorcycle, with his name signed onto it with that signature kiwi-lime.

Steadying himself onto the pedals, he readied up, fastening the buckle on his helmet, a tuft of hair sticking out. (its a style.) The biker had readied himself, about to rev up, before forgetting a tiny little detail.

"oh, yeah-"

Quickly, he reached into a secure pocket in his parka, pulling out his phone and promptly texting..

-

maverickofthecircuit

> ill be there in ten, get ready💖

h!ghvoltag3

>alright.

-

Revving up his motorcycle, he rode off out of the garage and onto the highway, en route to the city, High beams lighting up his path as he rode past car after car.

~

Around 15 minutes later, a ‘ding’ sounded.

-

maverickofthecircuit

> im outside, btw

—

The notification startled Lemon, sending a light shock down his spine as he rushed to pick up his leather jacket and fix himself, slicking back his hair, fixing the pins on his jacket, worriedly trying to look as cool as he could. This is the first proper interaction with a cookie that genuinely cared, and he'd be damned if a single mistake slipped through.

Lemon.. to be honest, never really felt himself without Kiwi. Every time they planned to go out together hang out with the others, DJ, Vampire, Sparkling, Orange, Out of the entire gang he never felt more at peace when hanging around Kiwi. A smile that strikes a cord stronger than lightning, Dimples to top it all off. He'd thought about each and every feature while he got ready, God, he can't wait to kiss his stupid face.

.. He shouldn't go too far, though. Mentally telling himself to not get too worked up, else he'd accidentally shock Kiwi just from the buildup.

Most definitely, the kissing can wait.

Talking to himself in his room, making a verbal -mental list of what he needs, he paced around to find the right things, the essentials. Cube, Wallet and ID, Phone-

Phone.

The text.

Lemon had not yet read it, but nows a good time.

Opening the door out of his room and snatching the keys from the little hook full of other cute keychains, he unlocked the apartment door, locking it behind him as he paced toward the elevator.

Pulling out his phone..

..

Oh my god, his first date and he's already running late. He pulled the handles of each door ahead of him urgently, Bursting out to see Kiwi ahead of him already, leaning on a metal pole on the sidewalk.

Not a minute too late.

Nothing special about outside on a lovely night like this, although it felt colder than the arctic, all you could see out this late was dim white-light streetlights dot the streets, maybe a car passing by occasionally, Hey, he lived in a peaceful part of the city. Kiwi looked perfectly content taking a break for a second, before he opened one eye to see Lemon standing in-front of him, trying to catch a breath.

"Damn, Lem, for a minute there I thought you were gonna leave me hangin'."

The sour cookie stepped down from the complex door. "I would never, Not even me."

Lemon gave a breathless chuckle, watching Kiwi slip a kiss to his cheek. It's a relief seeing him, the sense of urgency forcibly pushed away the minute he caught eye of him.

"So, whats this special place you wanted to take me to?" He questioned, watching the biker put his helmet and fix his hair right back as to where it was before.

“You’ll see. You’re gonna love it, I swear.”

“If you say so,”

Kiwi adjusted himself on his bike, feeling Lemon press up behind him on the seat, wrapping his arms around him while keeping his head in the nook of Kiwis shoulder.

As the motors kicked up, Lemon started to regret this a lil bit! Not shocking.

“First time riding?” Kiwi pushed the kickstand back with his heel.

“Well, yeah-“

“Alright. First things first, hold on tight. Second, do NOT disrupt the driver unless it’s an emergency. Got that?”

Lemon nodded.

“You might wanna close your eyes for this part.”

“What?”

Without wasting another moment, They were off, riding in the city streets, streetlights blazing past them at full speed.

Lemon clung onto Kiwi for dear life, taking comfort in pressing his face into the soft plush of his jacket as they wizzed by building after building. Howling winds raging against the two, leaving his hair a mess.

Sooner or later, Lemon opened his eyes to look up, seeing them stop at a light, and oh was the sight just breathtaking.

The city had always prepped for the winter season, electronic snowflakes lit up by neon and light magic. Ahead, the once dark city now filled with a flurry of colors, it’s the Big Bang all over again. Not to mention the amount of electricity he felt here coursing through the ground like blood through the heart, so much voltage in one place-

For the first time in his life, Lemon finally felt at home.

Through the city streets, he could hear Kiwi laugh and holler from the excitement swerving past cars and obstacles in their way.

Still left speechless, he didn’t notice the lights moving away, signaling the red light had come to a close.

Cookies laughing, a familiar tune from the radio blasting from a random cookies car, The city really has his own magic.

Lemon finally spoke, the two riding at a cruising speed. “This is-“ he muttered.

“It’s magical, it’s..” Lem continued.

“Heh, knew you’d love it.”

You could hear the pure joy in Kiwis voice, Lemon was holding on even tighter, he never wanted to let go of this moment.

A cookie that cared. He cared- he didn’t push him away. What if he screwed this up? This could all end in a moment, this could all end right now. Control yourself. Control yourself. Come on-

“..Hey, you alright back there?”

“...”

“Lem?”

He looked for a place to pull over, finding a spot in a gloomy alleyway, Atleast other cookies won’t see them. He turned the bike off, pulling up the kickstand hurriedly as Lemon let go to sit by himself.

Kiwi got off, seeing drops of citrus tumble down his face. Brushing Lemons messy hair to the side with a gloved finger, Kiwi felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach right there and then. Did he go too fast?- was it too much? Is Lem okay? He needed to know.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong-“

A hug.

A hug tighter than when he held him on the ride through the streets, and Kiwi gladly accepted it, finally letting Lemon let out his tears, getting electrocuted a few times, but he didn’t mind. Not at all. It took Kiwi a second to understand, then the dots connected for him. He patted Lemon on the back, hearing him mutter out things Kiwi would never expect to hear- how lonely he was.

Was.

“Lem...is it too much?”

He was so happy- so fucking happy to just have a person to love and share his feelings to. Someone other than Orange,

“no, it’s okay.” A coherent sentence.

Kiwi pulled away from Lemon, hands still on his shoulder.

“I’m glad I took you out tonight, even if it was cut a lil’ short.”

Lemon looked up, his tears being wiped away by Kiwis scarf. He seemed so vulnerable like this- Putting down walls that you’ve had up for, fuck, your entire life must be hard. God, FUCK.

Kiwi kept cursing internally, How could he be so blind?..After all of those gatherings and parties-

“I love you, okay? Don’t you forget that.”

Love,

His words hit Lemon in the heart harder than a freight train. Drying up the last of Lemons tears, Kiwi looked out onto the street, seeing less and less hustle and bustle pass by them on the streets.

“Come on, let’s go back to my place, it’s getting late. And frankly, my fingers are gonna freeze off any second now.”

“thank you, so much.” 

“Always, Lem.”

They steadied themselves back onto the bike, turning onto the opposite lane and taking a ride back home.

**Author's Note:**

> real sorry that it was cut a little short and.. Not Good In My Eyes. but that’s because I dont know how to write these two but I tried! anyway thank you for the request good sir


End file.
